mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Golf/Staff
Mitchell Golf This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Golf and it's additional re-releases. =Nintendo 64 credits= Camelot Software Programming Lead Game Designers *Hiroyuki Takahashi *Shugo Takahashi Game Design Staff *Shuji Shimizu *Yūsuke Sugimoto *Ayumu Shindo *Takashi Kitamura Lead Programmers *Haruki Kodera *Toru Takamatsu Programming Staff Kenji Numaya, Norio Shimizu, Kaoru Shimada Character Animation System *P. E. Jareth Hein Opening Programmer Kaoru Shimada 3-D Character Graphics Fumihide Aoki, Masayuki Hashimoto, Junichi Ochiai, Hiroto Nakashima, Shigeki Kimura, Toshiaki Tanaka 2-D Graphics Junko Nakamura, Mieko Koguchi, Toshiaki Tanaka, Hidetoshi Sakamoto, Kanako Horiguchi Screen Layout & 2-D Graphic Design Mitsumasa Muraishi Course Design Kaoru Shimada, Yūsuke Sugimoto Music Composition & Arrangement Motoi Sakuraba Sound Effects Masaaki Uno Sound Direction Masaaki Uno Director Haruki Kodera Assistant Directors Yūsuke Sugimoto, Masaaki Uno, Toru Takamatsu Executive Producer Hiroyuki Takahashi Producers *Shinji Hatano *Hiroyuki Takahashi *Shugo Takahashi *Hidetoshi Endō Graphic Support Yoichi Kotabe Coordinators *Toshiharu Izuno *Masanori Wake Special Thanks To *Kazuhiro Matsumoto *Hiroko Sugino *Atsushi Okada *Hiroshi Sato *Shinichi Doi *Osamu Kunimasa *Kentaro Sako *Monegi Corporation THQ Inc. VP of Development *Michael Rubinelli Executive Producer *Scott Krager Producer *Carolina Beroza Assistant Producer *Lalie Fisher Director of QA *Donn W. Nauert Senior Product Marketing Manager *John Ardell Associate Marketing Manager *Kevin Hooper Manager Media Relations *Liz Pieri Lead Tester *Tom Anderson Testers *Michael Carr *Zach Mannon *Michael Sparks *Gregg Nakawatase *Lee Liu *Jason de Heras *Sean Vahle *Josh Austin *James Ritchie *Jason Predmore *Greg Manley THQ would like to thank *Brian J. Farrell *Jeffrey Lapin *Steve Ryno *Germaine Gioia *Alison Locke *Tiffany Ternan *Peter Dille *Dan Offner *David Anderson *Tina Kowalewski *Maria Hernandez *Dan Ping Wong Nickelodeon Software Director, Nickelodeon Software and Books *Stephen Youngwood Senior Producer *Syma Sambar Product Manager *Syma Sambar Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Nickelodeon Software would like to thank *Richard Betz *Tim Blankley *Sergio Cuan *Steve Gold *Russell Hicks *Lora Lee *Jennifer Levine *Janet Muldoon *Aly Peduto *Kyra Reppen *Tanya Sharrock *Geoff Todebush Audio Dialogue Recorded at *Gunther-Wahl Productions Audio Engineer *Takanori Arisawa (Senzoku Gakuen) *Greg Turner (Realtime Associates, Inc.) Recording Session Producer/Director *John Mullins Sound Supervisors *MTV Netorks Japan K.K. *Nickelodeon Digital Group *Nickelodeon Animation Studios Team *Tama Productions Co., Ltd. *GAINAX Co., Ltd. Recording Session Production Coordinator *PIERROT Animation Team Voice Talent *Mitchell (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Gavin (Amy Palant) *Carolyn (Moneca Stori) *Jennifer (Lisa Ortiz) *Martin (Dan Green) *David (Richard Ian Cox) *Nicholas (Kirby Robert Burrow) *Devin (Stephanie Sheh) *Marquessa (Mike Pollock) *Genola (Megan Ryan) *Metal Mitchell, Metal Gavin (Tom Kane) *Kelly (Aria Curzon) *Marquessa Thug (Rob Paulson) *Marquessanik (Frank Welker) *Dusty (Alistair Abell) *Amber (Wynona Ryder) Original Music Composition *MITCHELL Project Music Team *Charlie Brissette Script Written by *MTV Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright Beeline Group Package and Manual Design *Katherine Lee From the manual © 1999 *Viacom International Inc. Rights Reserved Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Golf and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of *Viacom International Inc. Mitchell Van Morgan Created by *MTV Networks Japan K.K. =PlayStation credits= Clap Hanz Co., Ltd. Lead Game Designers *Tatsuya Niikura *Daisuke Takagi Game Design Staff *Tatsuya Niikura *Daisuke Takagi Lead Programmers *Toshiyuki Kuwabara *Yasuhiro Matsumoto Programming Staff *Toshiyuki Kuwabara *Yasuhiro Matsumoto *Masashi Muramori *Makoto Yamamoto Character Animation System *Jun'ya Shimoyama *Yuji Yasukura Opening Programmer *Kazuaki Kitazawa 3-D Character Graphics *Koji Miyata *Masayuki Tanaka *Mari Watanabe *Mineko Yanagi 2-D Graphics *Yasunori Araki *Keisuke Futami *Hirofumi Hashimoto *Daichi Ito Screen Layout & 2-D Graphic Design *Yasuhiro Matsumoto Course Design *Masashi Muramori *Takashi Muramori Music Composition & Arrangement Kei Wakakusa Sound Effects Sound Direction Supervisors *Masashi Muramori Director Assistant Directors *Mike Giam Executive Producer *Masatsuka Saeki Producers *Yasuhide Kobayashi *Masashi Muramori Graphic Support Coordinators *Takashi Muramori Special Thanks To *Masaki Moriwaki *Tatsuya Niikura *Masato Yamamoto *Monegi Corporation *Hot Shots Golf Team THQ Inc. VP of Development *Michael Rubinelli Executive Producer *Scott Krager Producer *Carolina Beroza Assistant Producer *Lalie Fisher Director of QA *Donn W. Nauert Senior Product Marketing Manager *John Ardell Associate Marketing Manager *Kevin Hooper Manager Media Relations *Liz Pieri Lead Tester *Tom Anderson Testers *Michael Carr *Zach Mannon *Michael Sparks *Gregg Nakawatase *Lee Liu *Jason de Heras *Sean Vahle *Josh Austin *James Ritchie *Jason Predmore *Greg Manley THQ would like to thank *Brian J. Farrell *Jeffrey Lapin *Steve Ryno *Germaine Gioia *Alison Locke *Tiffany Ternan *Peter Dille *Dan Offner *David Anderson *Tina Kowalewski *Maria Hernandez *Dan Ping Wong Nickelodeon Software Director, Nickelodeon Software and Books *Stephen Youngwood Senior Producer *Syma Sambar Product Manager *Syma Sambar Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Nickelodeon Software would like to thank *Richard Betz *Tim Blankley *Sergio Cuan *Steve Gold *Russell Hicks *Lora Lee *Jennifer Levine *Janet Muldoon *Aly Peduto *Kyra Reppen *Tanya Sharrock *Geoff Todebush Audio Dialogue Recorded at *Gunther-Wahl Productions Audio Engineer *Takanori Arisawa (Senzoku Gakuen) *Greg Turner (Realtime Associates, Inc.) Recording Session Producer/Director *John Mullins Sound Supervisors *MTV Netorks Japan K.K. *Nickelodeon Digital Group *Nickelodeon Animation Studios Team *Tama Productions Co., Ltd. *GAINAX Co., Ltd. Recording Session Production Coordinator *PIERROT Animation Team Voice Talent *Mitchell (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Gavin (Amy Palant) *Carolyn (Moneca Stori) *Jennifer (Lisa Ortiz) *Martin (Dan Green) *David (Richard Ian Cox) *Nicholas (Kirby Robert Burrow) *Devin (Stephanie Sheh) *Marquessa (Mike Pollock) *Genola (Megan Ryan) *Metal Mitchell, Metal Gavin (Tom Kane) *Kelly (Aria Curzon) *Marquessa Thug (Rob Paulson) *Marquessanik (Frank Welker) *Dusty (Alistair Abell) *Amber (Wynona Ryder) Original Music Composition *MITCHELL Project Music Team *Charlie Brissette Script Written by *MTV Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright Beeline Group Package and Manual Design *Katherine Lee From the manual © 1999 *Viacom International Inc. Rights Reserved Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Golf and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of *Viacom International Inc. Mitchell Van Morgan Created by *MTV Networks Japan K.K. =Sega Dreamcast & Windows PC credits= THQ Development Lead Game Designers *Sanders Keel *Tom Harrison Game Design Staff *Dave Hoffman *Tom Harrison *Michael Sparks *Gregg Nakawatase *Christian Lee Lead Programmers *Gabriel Jones Programming Staff *Gabriel Jones Character Animation System *Black Pearl Software Opening Programmer 3-D Character Graphics *Masahito Saito *Junya Komaki *Shujiro Kuninobu *Masaya Kano 2-D Graphics *Tatsuya Yoshikawa Screen Layout & 2-D Graphic Design *Black Pearl Software Course Design *Sanders Keel Music Composition & Arrangement *Tommy Tallarico Studios Sound Effects *Tommy Tallarico Sound Direction *Tommy Tallarico Supervisors *Howard Phillips Director Assistant Directors Executive Producer *Brian J. Farrell Producers *Sanders Keel *Erick Fernandez Graphic Support *George Sinfield Coordinators *John Ardell Special Thanks To *A.S.T works Japan *THQ Hockey Staff *Monegi Corporation *Tommy Tollarico Studios THQ Inc. VP of Development *Michael Rubinelli Executive Producer *Scott Krager Producer *Carolina Beroza Assistant Producer *Lalie Fisher Director of QA *Donn W. Nauert Senior Product Marketing Manager *John Ardell Associate Marketing Manager *Kevin Hooper Manager Media Relations *Liz Pieri Lead Tester *Tom Anderson Testers *Michael Carr *Zach Mannon *Michael Sparks *Gregg Nakawatase *Lee Liu *Jason de Heras *Sean Vahle *Josh Austin *James Ritchie *Jason Predmore *Greg Manley THQ would like to thank *Brian J. Farrell *Jeffrey Lapin *Steve Ryno *Germaine Gioia *Alison Locke *Tiffany Ternan *Peter Dille *Dan Offner *David Anderson *Tina Kowalewski *Maria Hernandez *Dan Ping Wong Nickelodeon Software Director, Nickelodeon Software and Books *Stephen Youngwood Senior Producer *Syma Sambar Product Manager *Syma Sambar Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Nickelodeon Software would like to thank *Richard Betz *Tim Blankley *Sergio Cuan *Steve Gold *Russell Hicks *Lora Lee *Jennifer Levine *Janet Muldoon *Aly Peduto *Kyra Reppen *Tanya Sharrock *Geoff Todebush Audio Dialogue Recorded at *Gunther-Wahl Productions Audio Engineer *Takanori Arisawa (Senzoku Gakuen) *Greg Turner (Realtime Associates, Inc.) Recording Session Producer/Director *John Mullins Sound Supervisors *MTV Netorks Japan K.K. *Nickelodeon Digital Group *Nickelodeon Animation Studios Team *Tama Productions Co., Ltd. *GAINAX Co., Ltd. Recording Session Production Coordinator *PIERROT Animation Team Voice Talent *Mitchell (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Gavin (Amy Palant) *Carolyn (Moneca Stori) *Jennifer (Lisa Ortiz) *Martin (Dan Green) *David (Richard Ian Cox) *Nicholas (Kirby Robert Burrow) *Devin (Stephanie Sheh) *Marquessa (Mike Pollock) *Genola (Megan Ryan) *Metal Mitchell, Metal Gavin (Tom Kane) *Kelly (Aria Curzon) *Marquessa Thug (Rob Paulson) *Marquessanik (Frank Welker) *Dusty (Alistair Abell) *Amber (Wynona Ryder) Original Music Composition *MITCHELL Project Music Team *Charlie Brissette Script Written by *MTV Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright Beeline Group Package and Manual Design *Katherine Lee From the manual © 1999 *Viacom International Inc. Rights Reserved Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Golf and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of *Viacom International Inc. Mitchell Van Morgan Created by *MTV Networks Japan K.K. =2015 Digital Distribution credits= published by *Nordic Games NA Inc. Original game published by *THQ Inc. Developed for Wii U Virtual Console by *Camelot Software Planning Developed for PlayStation Network by *Clap Hanz Developed for Xbox Live Arcade, Windows PC Digital & Steam by *Rainbow Studios Inc. Lead programmers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Nickelodeon Digital Group *Reinhard Pollice (Nordic Games NA Inc.) Programmers *Lisa Carter (Rainbow Studios) *Jared Harp (Rainbow Studios) *Allen Sanderlin (Rainbow Studios) Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Golf